


Lazy Conversations

by IDontClaimThem



Series: McCree Omo series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Omorashi, Watersports, blowjob, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: You and Jesse have time off and have lazy conversations in bed which then leads to other things during your break.





	Lazy Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from another account

It was quiet weeks like this that I liked. Ever since joining Overwatch things had been hectic, and although I wouldn't change it for anything since I knew I was helping make the world a better place, it was nice that I could spend some time with Jesse without much worrying about either of us being called out on a mission. Cuddling up with Jesse had become a rarity in the last few months as we were constantly on missions, to the point where we were both so exhausted, both physically and mentally that Angela had requested that Soldier 76 not send us on any missions for at least two weeks. Of course he moaned about it, but at the end of the day understood that no one could work well when exhausted.

Jesse chuckled as I played with his chest hair. I'd never been that big a fan of hairy men before I met Jesse, it looked good on Jesse.

"You're so cute darlin'" Jesse purred kissing the top of my head. I'd missed nights like this and I wasn't going to take advantage of the weeks we had together with no one bothering us. Of course, we were both workaholics and eventually the conversations went to our lives in Overwatch before the recall. Jesse and I had met as Blackwatch was meeting its demise. I was a new recruit put under Jesse's mentoring and could tell something wasn't right and pretty much pestered Jesse until he told me. Sure all he had were guessed at that point, and to this day he's not entirely sure what really happened. As we planned our escape we got closer and while on the run fell in love with each other.

"I remember being on a mission that lasted three months and we had to be up for long hours and weren't allowed to leave out posts. It was horrible, seeing grown men and women reduced to tears because some days you had to make a choice between getting a little sleep or eating. Luckily there weren't any casualties but pride had been hurt."

Jesse had a certain look on his face, slightly mischievous.

"I was a lot younger then. I was still going through puberty and was almost constantly horny. The battlefield isn't the best place to discover kinks but I've never had a normal life. Seeing people lose control of their bladder, pissing their pants. It excited me."  
I nodded, I knew Jesse loved watching people piss themselves and feel humiliated, lucky for him I liked both pissing myself and being humiliated.

"After a while, someone worked up the courage to write back to the base. Reyes wasn't that sympathetic, he never had been, but he did send something to help. Diapers."

I blushed. I'd never told Jesse that I'd always been interested in wearing diaper, there was something about them, probably the humiliation of wearing something I shouldn't need to at my age, that got to me in the best way.

"Of course no one wanted to wear them, but we didn't want to be caught with our pants down if there was a sudden attack. I never liked the feeling of them, and only used them when necessary but some of the others, they just let go as soon as they felt the slightest urge of needing to piss. By the time they had gotten back to headquarters they no longer had control of their bladders and had to re potty train themselves. I feel bad for getting so horny over it, believe me darlin' but I couldn't help myself. I still can't."

To prove it Jesse rubbed his crotch up against my thigh and I could feel how hard he was; could feel pre-cum leaking through his boxers. I let out a soft moan and moved so I was lying on top of Jesse. We were both tired, it was our first night off. Slowly humping against each other was going to have to service and it did. It had been so long since we'd had the chance to do anything close to this.

"Fuck baby, I can feel how wet you are," Jesse groan, his southern drawl turning me on even more and he knew it. He knew what his voice did to me. I never really knew how intense my voice kink was until I met Jesse.

"You sure it's not you?" I giggled, wow I really was tired but Jesse didn't seem to mind. Instead he slipped his hand into my panties.

"Nope," Jesse chuckled as he began playing with my clit causing me to let out a string of moans. It felt so good to finally be touched. I'd barely even had time to masturbate. Some people tried to subtly get off but I'd never wanted to just in case I got caught, especially if I was on a mission with 76, I'm pretty sure he would kick me out of Overwatch or make the whole situation a lot more humiliating that it needed to me. There were some people, rather one person who didn't seem to care and didn't even try to hide it.

I quickly got the image of Jamison masturbating out of my mind before I became drier than the Sahara Desert.

I bucked into Jesse's hand, already so close. Within minutes I was coming in my underwear and on Jesse's hand. He smirked as he brought his hand to his lips and licked my cum off. Jesse then kissed me, making me taste myself on his lips.

When I had come down from my orgasm I shimmied down under the cover. Jesse let out a noise of confusion before I pulled his boxers down and began sucking the tip of his cock, then slowly began to take more until he was fully in my mouth. Normally I would take my time and tease him but I knew how long it had been and how tired we were and focused on making Jesse cum as quickly as possible.

"Fuck darlin' you're so fucking good. Taking all of my cock like that," Jesse began to thrust in and out of my mouth, fucking my face, but he was gentle. I began playing with his balls and soon he came in my mouth.

"Sorry sweetheart, should 'ave warned ya." I didn't mind, though Jesse probably needed a better diet, his wasn't the worst jizz I'd ever tasted but it wasn't the best. Before I could make a comment however Jesse was pulling me out from under the sheets and laid me down on top of him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, again and again.

"I love you too Jesse."

We stayed like that for a while. I could hear Jesse's heart beating and it was nice since we'd both been on missions for so long. I'd get worried a lot, especially if I was stuck at the base with nothing to do. It was reassuring that Jesse was alive and this was real. I don't know when it happened but eventually I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
